1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a printing device.
2. Description of the Background
When an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is manufactured, a pattern configured with red, green, and blue is printed on a substrate. Various approaches for forming the pattern have been proposed. Among them, one of the methods has been proposed to an inkjet printing for controlling fine droplets and discharging the same. Another method provides to a nozzle printing for using a reciprocal motion of a continuously discharging nozzle and a relative pitch movement of a substrate.
A conventional printing device is provided to print a printing solution on a top surface of the substrate so that a driver is used to move the nozzle on a top side of the substrate. Accordingly, printing quality may be deteriorated by a fallen foreign particle caused by a driving process of the driver.
Also, in a case of an inkjet printing device, the printing solution is discharged as droplets so that additional time for smoothing a film is may be needed and the drying time may be long.
Since the above-noted printing methods can be performed while a head moves at a high speed at the top of the substrate, it is difficult to print particles at accurate positions. Also, typically the printing method is performed by the reciprocal motion of the head so that the printing tact is increased. Further, it is difficult for the inkjet printing device to form a precise pattern because of an external air flow or other influences due to the light weight of the droplet-shaped printing solution.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to set up Applicant's recognition of problems within existing art and merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention based on the identified source of problems, and therefore the above information cannot be used as prior art in determining obviousness into the present invention.